


Esta chica debe estar loca

by Evangeline_Evans, Ingu, Libia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El príncipe Napoleon rescata a una princesa, hay algo acerca de un beso de amor verdadero, nada para lo que él se haya apuntado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esta chica debe estar loca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the girl must be mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719354) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Ame este fic ,muchas gracias a la autora por darnos el permiso de traducirla.  
> Traducción : Libia /Edición : Andreea  
> Sí quieres shippear con nosotros(as) esta hermosa pareja únete a :http://on.fb.me/1ZxFjr3

─¿Espere, ¿Quiere que haga qué?

Gaby le lanzó una mirada molesta a Napoleon, haciendo gestos a la bestia encadenada, la cual les había hecho pasar los últimos cuarenta minutos tratando de capturarla. A sus pies, el lobo gruñe, y luego se abalanza sobre Napoleón, mostrando su mandíbula, antes de que la cadena tire tensa y vuelve a caer con un gemido.

─Bésalo. Rompe el hechizo.

Napoleon se queda mirando a Gaby, luego a la bestia, y entonces de nuevo a Gaby, quien sube su ceja desafiándolo.

─Oh Dios, esta hablando en serio.

─Un beso de amor verdadero rompe cualquier maldición, todo el mundo lo sabe.

─¡Él no es mi verdadero amor! ─grita Napoleon, sólo un poquito histérico.

─¿Acaso no viste que las nubes se apartaron cuando nos vio por primera vez? ─Gaby grita con igual vigor, y la bestia gime. ─Es uno de nosotros. Y cuando lo intenté, no funcionó.

Napoleon tragó fuerte, luego se apartó con un suspiro .

─Estoy seguro de que hay una muy buena razón para que el sol haya regresado, el clima cambia mucho por aquí, quizás sea sólo una coincidencia.

─Y la parte donde tiene un parche en su pelaje idéntico a la marca en tu muñeca, ¿también es una coincidencia?  
Napoleon cierra sus ojos, tomando una muy, muy controlada respiración.

─Mire, Princesa, vine aquí para rescatarla a petición de su tío. La condición de esta criatura es... muy lamentable, lo reconozco. Pero ya tengo un amor verdadero, su nombre es Victoria, y estamos comprometidos para casarnos. Así que me perdonará sí no voy a ir por ahí besando a hombres lobos al azar porque usted dice que es una buena idea. 

─Bueno, obviamente estás equivocado sobre Victoria ─declara Gaby, de hecho. Luego señala al lobo─. Él es tu verdadero amor.

─¿Está olvidando la parte donde me tiró al suelo y trató de arrancarme la cabeza?

─Yo... no lo recuerdo en absoluto ─Gaby resopla─. Porque podría jurar que lamió tu cara en lugar de comerte, y entonces él te defendió de esas arañas.

Pasan los próximos cinco minutos mirándose furiosamente el uno al otro hasta que uno caiga. El lobo gruñe suavemente. Por último, es Napoleón quien baja primero.

─Si beso a este hombre lobo ¿Vendrá conmigo de vuelta al castillo?

Gaby mira al lobo, y luego con recelo a Napoleon.

─De acuerdo ─acepta de mala gana.

Con un suspiro exagerado, Napoleon se agacha frente al lobo, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la criatura y esperando no salir con la cara mordido por su problema. Él tiene una cara bonita, una gran cantidad de mujeres jóvenes aman su rostro; le da grandes ventajas y le gustaría mantenerlo exactamente de esa forma.

Llega y toma la cabeza de la criatura entre sus manos, jalándolo más cerca. La bestia gime y se queja, tratando de apartarse, pero Napoleón está decidido a acabar con esto de una vez.

Se inclina hacia adelante, cierra los ojos y aprieta sus labios con el hocico del lobo.  
Una calidez se desencadena a través de su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor estalla con color brillante.  
Cuando Napoleón abre los ojos, recuperándose de una revelación, está mirando a los ojos azules brillantes de un hombre muy guapo, y muy desnudo. Un hombre a quien reconoce.

─¿Illya? ─respira, incapaz de entender lo que está sucediendo─ Illya.

─Napoleón ─susurra Illya, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, ojos perdidos.

─Pensé que estabas muerto ─dice Napoleón, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Illya, acariciando su mejilla. Entonces, recuerda la desnudez de Illya y se apresura a sacar la capa de sus hombros y la envuelve alrededor de su amigo.

Mira hacia Gaby, con sus ojos llenos de confusión. Gaby lo mira y se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada, aunque la expresión de su rostro expresa "te lo dije".

─¿Sigues enamorado de Victoria? ─dice Gaby.

Napoleón sigue moviéndose, y la oscuridad se eleva en sus ojos.

─No ─gruñe, cepillando tercamente el cabello desaliñado de Illya detrás de sus orejas─. Hubo una copa de vino. Antes de eso, no sentía amor por ella.

─Mi reino ─dice Illya de pronto─. Mi madre, ¿qué pasó?  
Napoleón hace una pausa, y recoge las manos de Illya, que están cubiertos de suciedad y sangre seca. Se frota contra ellos, tratando de que vuelvan a estar limpios de nuevo. 

─Se vio obligada a casarse de nuevo ─dice en voz baja─. Oleg está a cargo del reino ahora.

Illya parpadea.  
─Oleg fue el que me envió al bosque ─murmura─. Me dijo que había bandidos, pero había una anciana... que tenía una manzana.

─Bueno, entonces ─dice Gaby, sacando su espada con gesto triunfal─. Parece que tenemos un reino que reclamar.

─Supongo que tengo que llevarla de vuelta con su tío ─dice Napoleon, poco impresionado por su teatralidad.

─No, no lo harás.

Napoleon mira a la princesa, a su espada, y de vuelta a Ilya, quien jala la capa de Napoleon a su alrededor como una manta de seguridad.

─Entonces supongo que vamos a reclamar un reino.


End file.
